I remember
by ReinWroteIt
Summary: she was suppose to be dead, not their standing in front of him covered in blood. what was she doing alive? first fic no flames please...Reviews new chapters
1. seeing a ghost from the past

Chapter 1: Seeing A Ghost from the past

Tonight was no different then any other night for Grave Robber. He had a job to do and he did it well. Sneaking into Grave yards was his specialty and draining corpse was his odd talent, he sold the hopeless hope in a little vile, he destroyed lives and he held no remorse for it. In fact he held no remorse for anything in till he met her...the only person who can make him feel so insignificant with those big brown doe like eyes of hers. But what did It matter, he would never see her again, not with her trapped in Genco's prison. No one even remembered her. After Amber Sweet taking over Genco the First thing she did was throw her in the cell that ran under the grave yards.

He wanted to see her again. . . to see if she grew out of her childish looks and bloomed into a women, Did she loose her Innocent ways and became harden with the dark truth of the world or did she hold onto her naïve ways? ...Grave robber didn't know why he even thought about her, for all he knew she could be dead. But he couldn't find it in himself to push her out of his mind.

Wiping the blood from her face she stood back and looked at her work, she perfectly carved out a heart, 2 lungs and a spine. All property of Genco, After putting the organs in her bag she carried for such reasons she walked off leaving the corpse there, to Genecops would soon clean up the bloody mess she made.

She became the very monster her dad was, Shilo couldn't stand what she became, after the dreadful night of the opera things went downhill for Shilo, she was captured by Amber Sweet's Male concubines and thrown into a cell, she didn't know how long she was their but one day in the door way stood Amber offering her a home with food and water, and all Shilo had to do was pick off where her father left off. Shilo agreed, anything was better then staying in the dark damp and cold cell, anything was better then being locked up alone letting her night mares and memories eat her alive. She felt like a hypocrite angry at her dad for doing the very thing she was doing at the moment.

She snorted walking down the familiar streets she decided to walk back to the place she called home instead of riding in the car that usually came to pick her up after her "Appointments"

"Shilo where the fuck are you?" pressing a button on her watch Shilo watched as Amber's fake face showed being projected . "I decided to walk home, I'll be there in a few" not giving amber a time to talk Shilo pressed another button on her watch and walked on, Passing homeless people, whores and people who were looking for another hit of Zydrate. Pulling off her mask she slipped it into her bag, her natural black hair fell curling and clingy to her sweat and blood covered face. Shilo's hair began to grow back in shortly just a few weeks after she stopped taking the "medicine" her dad would give her...after that night...

"Kid is that...is that you?"

Turning around on her heels Shilo came face to face with a person she thought she vanished with her memories. Her eyes widen when she came face to face with the very person who haunt her dreams with his ghost white face and his devilish smiles, ever since he helped her the first time at the grave yard {more like got her caught} she couldn't stop thinking of him.

Grave Robber was walking from the alley he worked at, turning he noticed a slender figure walking past. He for some reason was immediately drawn, the ink black hair seemed to captivate him and Shilo's face popped up in his mind, it was foolish to think that silly girl was still alive, but yet he couldn't bring himself from following the dark figure. He immediately was captivated by the figures frame. She had long legs that were covered with a tight leather pants followed by high heel boots that made no noise while she walked. Her front was hidden from his view as she walked on but he could tell she had a wonderful hour glass body. Probably spent hours in surgery to get it

He was going to turn around and go back where he came from intill the figured turned her face briefly to move the hair that clung to her face that's when his eyes widen with realization

"Kid is that...is that you?" he asked his heart was beating so fast he thought it might burst from his chest and Genco would have another organ to sell.

Turning all the way to face the person who called her name...a name that she haven't heard in a while, Shilo was shocked.

"Grave robber...is that you or just some ass hole in a bad Halloween costume?"

Grave Robber was stunned. The beautiful girl...no women in front of him was the forgotten Shilo! The very person who occupied his every thought.

She changed drastically her once childish face was now more defined and sharpen with beauty that only a women can posses. Her once doe eyes were more slanted giving her a sleepy but sexy look. The ink black hair that curled around her face and dropped down her back made her pale skin glow. The only thing that threw it off was the blood that was now drying on her face...wait blood?

"Kid are you ok where u hurt? What happen to you?"

"I'm fine...no I'm not hurt and well nothing happen to me" came Shilo's answer. Grave robbers heart leaped and he felt something stir in him. Shilo's once childish but cute voice was now slightly deeper and huskier, just with the sound of her voice she can bring any man to their knees, Him being one of those men.


	2. Amber gets what Amber wants

Chapter 2: what Amber wants Amber Gets

"So what is all that blood on you then?" still not believing the girl, No Women standing in front of him was the Girl rumored to have died long ago. "Don't worry about it Grave Robber, I must be on my way, it was nice…chatting to you though" with that Shiloh silently turned on her heels and walked down away. She tried to calm her heart which was hammering against her chest. Why did he provoke such feelings into her? She knew if she had stayed there any longer problems would have arisen, and emotions she was not ready to deal with.

Quickly making her way through the dark alleys she rushed into the Grave yard that was heavily patrolled with Genco cops, looking for Grave Robbers. Quickly opening the gates to her home, she nodded her head to some of the cops that were guarding it. More like making sure she never ran away. Rushing up the stairs and shutting her door close, she was glad to be home again. The home were her mother died and her father raised her. Each room brought back memories, that's why she never went into them. She had her room redone, throwing away all her medical machines, her old bug collections and anything else that held a painful memory. The only thing that remained was the picture of her mother hanging across her room and a pink bunny her father have given to her. She long threw away the pills she use to hid in the end of the bunny when her father was looking.

Undressing she walking into her bathroom turning on the shower and stepped in. her thoughts were to busy on the man who made her feel emotions again. Made her feel alive instead of the walking zombie she became.

Grave Robber was having a hard time. He couldn't get Shilo out of his head no matter what he did. But that didn't stop his business. After shooting 4 hookers with a hit of Zydrate, and sleeping with one of them, since she had no money (hey she had to pay it some way. Nothing was free) he decided to call it a night. Turning to walk home he ran into the one person he was always avoiding. "Hello Ms Sweet and what can I do for you?" "I missed you Grave Robber" Amber Sweet purred. Wearing another one of her Revealing suits, she dragged her manicured hand down the valley of her breast and back up again, hoping to catch his attention. "It's been so long that we seen each other, and I thought tonight u can come back to my place." She suggested using the same hand to run down his broad chest. Usually Grave robber would have agreed, he never turned up sex. But tonight he was not in the mood, there was to much on his mind and he didn't feel like seeing Amber Sweets Surgically scared body.

"Not tonight Ms Sweet, im Exhausted plus I think I caught something from one of those hookers I slept with so I don't want to give u-" Before he can finish Amber slapped him. "I'm not in the mood for games Grave robber! Listen here I have allowed you to run my streets I even made it so my Geneco Cops don't pick up your sorry ass, do you honestly think you wouldn't have been dead if I didn't say anything" Amber Snarled. Grave Robber knew something was up, the Cops weren't after him like before, and entering the grave yards seemed…to easy.

Grave robber had to choose, either say no to Amber and get his ass kicked by the two over muscle men with no neck she kept with her, or say yes fuck her and continue on with his life. "Well show the way Ms. Sweet" Grave robber said smirking. Turning on her heels Amber walked off with the three men following her. Grave Robber formulating a plan.

Finishing with her shower, Shilo quickly dressed in some black tight jeans and a black fish net shirt. With a royal blue tank top underneath. It was 5 in the morning, but she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep. Her nightmares never allowed her to. Every night if she dared to close her eyes, her father lifeless eyes would just appear. She could hear every one in the Audience clapping at the "show" not knowing everything that happen on stage was real. She could remember the blood on her. Turning around she can see blind Mag's lifeless impaled body hanging on the gates spike, no one cared to take her off. They just clapped and asked for an encore, while she cried.

Snapping out of her thoughts Shilo pushed her small feet into her black boots. Running her fingers through her waist long hair she allowed it to air dry. (beep beep beep beep) looking for her watch that as sitting on her dressed she quickly grabbed it turning pushing the button.

" You have a new assignment come to my office for further details." Amber's voice spoke


	3. Running into you again

Chapter 3: running into you again

Grabbing her mask and black bag filled with the items she would need for her "assignment" Shilo ade her way out the her room and out the front door. A Limo was waiting for her already, quickly getting in she rode the silent ride to Genco. Her mind wandered back to Him. His pale face and light blue eyes, she wondered what he looked like with out all that make up, she wondered if his skin was blemished from surgeries or was it pale and smooth to touch?

"Were here Ms!." The Driver announced annoyed that he had to repeat himself three times before he can get the women's attention

Snapping out of her thoughts Shilo quickly mumbled a thanks and got out the limo. Walking towards the building she went through all the normal security procedures before getting on the elevator making her way to Amber.

"Grave Robber allowed Amber to touch him as soon as they got back, she quickly brought him to her room and stripped him, well as much as he allowed her to. Grave robber wouldn't be able to complete his plan if those two men that always accompanied Amber stood by the door, watching him.

"What's wrong grave robber can't get it up cause I'm not dead?" Amber mocked feeling on his limp cock. "we wont be having any fun in till those two leave" he mentions towards the two guys. Sighing Amber nodded to the guys to leave before she kissed her way down grave robbers chest. She couldn't get enough of him. He was the real reason she was addicted to Zydrate. She wanted to see him. Now that she owned Genco she had access to unlimited amounts of Zydrate, but she didn't want that. she wanted Grave robber's raw and unfiltered drug. She wanted Grave robber. After taking over once her father died, she was busy with the many surgeries she did frequently, and she had to make sure that no one got away with out paying for their organs. That's why she hired that Shilo girl.

She thought the girl would refuse, seeing it was something her father use to do and how it led to his down fall, but she was surprise when the girl took her on her offer. Being kind she even offered her, her old place, along with food and water. The girl just nodded her head, not really caring.

Snapping back to the matters at hand she was just about to unbuckle Grave robbers pants when one of the males walked back in. " She's here to see you" with that said he quickly closed the door on his way back out. "We'll finish this later" Amber purred sliding up his form before walking off and putting her cloths back on, he also put on his cloths. If the man did walk in he was about to shoot Amber with some Zydrate, leave her drugged up and not knowing what happen, Leaving him the chance to just slip out.

'follow me" Amber demanded. Grave Robber quickly had to stopped the growl that was forming in his throat. He would allow this bitch to think she had control only so he can make it out of this place alive. But it seemed to be a challenge with her acting as if he was her pet. Walking into what seemed to be her office her was shocked at the sight that he saw.

Walking into Ambers office she seen Pavi and Luigi sitting in the two couches. Pavi quickly getting up and making his way to her. " you know my sweet your face seems to get prettier and prettier each and every day, I wouldn't mind have such a beautiful face like yours on mine, while your riding my hard-" "Pavi shut the fuck up" Luigi said not wanting to hear any more talk from Pavi. Before Pavi could say anything back Amber walked in. "both of you get the fuck out my office" she yelled. Pavi walked out not before grabbing my ass while Luigi stuck his middle finger up at amber walking out the room.

Amber took a seat at her desk while Shilo stood at the door. She didn't notice that some one else had entered the room with them.

Grave Robber couldn't believe his eyes, Shilo was standing in front of him, her face no clean of the blood he saw her not just a few hours ago with. Her hair wild and curl as if she just got out of bed. She had on a different attire since the last time he saw her, and this one also complemented her curves and her pale skin. He felt himself getting hard just looking at her. He felt the need to touch her. what the fuck was wrong with him, and why was she affecting him like this?"

"Shilo I want you to reposes these organs". Handing her a paper of a list of people who had not made any payments in the last three months. Each name had a picture of the person next to it and it had which organ that was supposed to be repossessed. I want you to drop the organs off into the cold room when you are done, after that you will be relieved of your duties." Amber said; handing me my mask. She seemed more eager then usual to get rid of me right now. Turning around I almost dropped the bag and the papers I held in my hand. It was him…what was he doing here?

Grave robber couldn't believe his eyes or ears. Shilo was the new Repo man. Or women . . What ever. He couldn't believe that she took on her father's job, looking back at Amber he saw her give him a wink that made him want to shutter. Turning his eyes back to Shilo he saw the shock in her eyes before it completely disappeared, it was replaced with anger…towards HIM it seemed. Walking out the room she slammed the door closed.

Grave robber just watched as she stormed out the room, he didn't know why she got upset. But he did notice how hot she looked in her dark outfits, he pictured himself hovering above her ripping open her shirts taking hold of her large breast and- "How about we continue where we left off?' Amber said eyeing the tent in the front of his pants. Walking over to her he decided it will be better if he just imagined it was Shilo he was fucking instead of amber. It seemed to do the job.

Walking as fast as she could out the room Shilo stormed out the building making her way to the filthy streets. She didn't know why but seeing grave robber in their with Amber sweet had her blood boiling and her seeing red. She didn't know why it affected her like that, it was none of her business what the two of them was doing. Besides it looked like it probably happened frequently. Taking her mind off of what she knew was happening in the room she left behind her Shilo found her first victim, alone staggering in the streets with a empty bottle of jack in his hand. Looking at the list Ms. Sweet personally gave to her she made sure that it was the correct man, noticing she had to repose his liver she rolled her eyes. Idiot got surgery for a new liver just to destroy it with more drinking. . . Oh well a job is a job. Quickly sneaking up behind him the poor guy ever noticed a thing, didn't even have time to gasp when his throat was slit open in a quick and clean motion. Falling to a helpless heap Shilo made quick work in getting what was needed, she even took her frustrations out on the poor corpse, leaving behind an unrecognizable body, her night continued on in that fashion. All she kept seeing was Grave Robber on top of amber sweet fucking her fake cunt, not even noticing that she was stabbing the women multiple times Shilo gasped. Looking at her blood soaked hands and cloths, she never let her emotions get the best of her.

She was always good at hiding it… in till now… in till he came back in to her life. She had to forget his face, she had to forget that he existed and continue on with her miserable life


	4. what really happen to her?

Chapter 4: what really happen to her?

Grave robber was just sneaking out of Amber Sweets office, he just couldn't bring himself to fuck her, he tried but he couldn't stay hard enough for anything, for a quick second he though his dick was broken, but he knew the real reason why. After shooting her with two vials of zydrate he made sure she was good and out of it before taking her cloths off and leaving her passed out on the couch to make it look like they fucked he snuck out the office. Looking finding a window he looked out and seen that he was on the top floor. "I guess climbing out the window is out of the question, going to have to sneak out the funeral home" blending in with the shadows he snuck to a stair case flying down them with only a speed a devil himself could posses. Making it to a emergency exit he quickly fled out into a darken ally becoming lost in the blackness of the night.

Finally done with her assignments Shilo got into the car that was waiting for her, she was in no mood to walk home drenched in all the blood that long dried on her, she felt dirty. She felt like a murderer …a monster. She knew no amount of soap and water could wash the feelings away either. Arriving at her house she quickly rushed in and slammed the door locking it. She couldn't keep this up, she was going to break soon, walking to her shower stripping out of her cloths along the way leaving a trail behind her she numbly turned on the shower not bothering to set a temperature.

She couldn't keep this up, her memories, her nightmares they were eating away at her. Looking down at the scars that were scattered on her arm and other various places, all reminders that she was a failure. She was just a dirty slut that took her fathers job and became the very monster he was. She was worse though, at least her father did it for her to keep money and food in the house, what was she doing it for? That's right so Amber Sweet men could stop having their way with her body, so her nightmares can stop torturing her, so she could stop seeing HIS face.

Falling on the floor sobbing shilo couldn't stop the shudders that had her whole body shaking.

The torture she endured while trapped in Amber's Prison. She sobbed for months wishing she was dead so she can be with her mother and father and maybe even blind mag. Months of crying for her self, that's when the door opened, it was the first time but not the last. Some one came in the pitch black cell, picking her up and cradling her broken body as if they cared. Rubbing her now growing hair in till her sobs slowed down, Then those same pair of hands would slowly take her shirt off and every time she made a noise those very hands would slap her in till her vision blurred. Not like she could see anything any way. That's all she could remember was those hands roaming her untouched body inflicting pain where ever they landed, the pain that had her whole body shuddering to the point she escaped to the dark end of her mind in hopes to escape the pain. But it was always their.


End file.
